Usuário Discussão:Vu2c
Use está página para entrar em contato comigo. Fico extremamente feliz em poder ajudar. Clique aqui para adicionar um comentário. English: This is my User_Talk page. Please feel free to leave a message. }}|yes|small|standard}}-talk" id="t_blp" style="background:#FFFAEF; text-align:center;" | Procurando mensagens antigas? As mensagens mais antigas foram movidas para o Arquivo. Visite Usuário Discussão:Vu2c/Arquivos. |} Vu2c! A quando tempo mano! Já deu uma olhada nos gibis dos simpsons? --Leskelutor 03h14min de 15 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : To de volta! XDD Vi não! Lançaram há mto tempo?? --Vu2c 03h15min de 15 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) sorry me ok,parei de me elogiar com outras paginas(apesar de eu ser lindo)desculpa de novo,aliás,pode colocar a página Dash Dingo na lista de personagens(personagens da mídia) : Sem problemas. Vou colocar na lista agora mesmo. --Vu2c 16h29min de 15 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) pagina principal ta,eu não sei se editar a pagina principal é proibido mas eu só mudei os horários porque a globo cancelou os simpsons : Não é proibido! A filosofia de uma wiki é que todos podem editar! Mas é uma pena mesmo que a Globo parou de passar os Simpsons né? Era uma boa maneira de passar a hora do almoço. --Vu2c 00h20min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Imagens da Playboy Ei Vu2c, as imagens da revista são Iamgens oficiais dos Simpons, assim como qualquer imagem promocional de episódio por exemplo... e nem tem teor sexual não. Se for levar ao pé da letra teremos que deletar tudo q é imagem aqui da wikia... não faz sentido a notícia de que as imagens cairam na rede, e não mostrar as imagens. posso colocar as imagens lá denovo? : Ok. Porém, censura uma que está aparecendo pela roupa da Marge os seios, se não pode dar problema. Ignora a mensagem na sua página então. Abraços, --Vu2c 18h09min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Tudo bem, farei isso, abraço!--Stopinski 18h12min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Pronto! alterei a imagem, agora o vestido não está mais transparente na parte do seio... beleza? : Beleza. --Vu2c 21h46min de 25 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Mudança de logo E aê sumido (eu também estive ausente por uns tempos hehehe)! Eu vi um logo na Página do Usuário Bartholomew Jo-jo Simpson e achei bem legal. Que tal mudarmos de logo? Seria bem legal, até a Wikipédia mudou! Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h05min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : Eu prefiro o atual, mas podemos fazer uma votação ai sem problemas. Abraços. --Vu2c 21h45min de 25 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) projeto 21ª temporada Gostaria que você criasse um projeto 21ª temporada,que nem o projeto 20ª temporada,só q com a 21ª primeira óbvio --Bart J Simpson 21h45min de 4 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) : Olá! Desculpa a demora, tava de férias! Quem criou o projeto da vigésima temporada foi o AeroGuns com o Cassetete071, comenta com eles que eles sabem como seguir com ese projeto, pois deu certo, e não quero trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. XD --Vu2c 16h32min de 14 de março de 2010 (UTC) Projeto da 21º Temporada Quando o projeto começar, me avisem por favor! Visitem minha página, há um monte de coisas sobre a família Simpson. Pedido de Privilégios Olá! Vu2c Gostaria de sugerir á você, á dar alguns privilégios(como deletar páginas) á alguns usuários que editam a Wikisimpsons á mais tempo, como eu e o Stopinski. Pois editamos muitas páginas, e não sei o Stopinski, e percebo que não há grande manutenção, e gostaria de ajudar nela. Além de gostar de editar a Página Inicial da Wikisimpsons. Aguardo Resposta. Att, --Bubfernando 01h52min de 7 de março de 2010 (UTC) : Vou tornar vocês administradores. Você já vou efetivar a mudança agora, Para o Stopinski vou deixar uma anotação na página de usuário dele para ver se ele concorda (por que não concordaria, né?) Estarei de olho, mais nos primeiros meses, mas o tempo todo. E procurem, todos os administradores entrarem em consenso na hora de fazer alguma modificação pesada, em caso de confusão ou dúvida eu intermedio. (Vamos ver se vai dar certo!) Seja bem vindo! --Vu2c 16h38min de 14 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Haha, que legal a rapaziada comprometida com o projeto. Só peço força na minha única iniciativa falha: The Simpsons:Escolha do artigo em destaque. É uma boa enquanto a 21ª temporada não estréia aqui, mas ninguém se interessou, vamos lá pessoal! Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 02h00min de 16 de março de 2010 (UTC) Aceito... Opa... nem sabia que estavam me indicando pra ser administrador! Eu aceito sim, pois realmente sou um dos que mais coloca material novo por aqui atualmente. Eu nem sei quais são os Privilégios de um administrador, hehe, mas pode confiar que eu cuidarei bem da Wikisimpsons. --Stopinski 12h21min de 15 de março de 2010 (UTC) : Hahaha Você pode editar páginas protegidas e bloquear outros usuários. Colocar coisas nos menus, entre outros. Principalmente são privilégios que vão te ajudar a combater SPAM e vandalismo. Seja bem vindo. Digo o mesmo que disse para os demais: estarei de olho! "Um grande poder traz uma grande responsabilidade" disse a mulherzinha do homem aranha! XD --Vu2c 02h33min de 16 de março de 2010 (UTC) Que isso? Cara pra que serve essa categorai aqui: http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Categoria:Noticias ?? e porque nela está escrito "Homem é" que isso?? Já tem o Notícias, que é sempre atualizado, esse outro poderiamos eliminar né? ou tô falando merda? --Stopinski 11h40min de 18 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Não, estava errado mesmo, não se cria uma categoria com o mesmo nome de outra categoria para pôr um artigo nessa categoria! Entendeu? Nem eu xD. Mas sem zueira, eu já eliminei, você mesmo poderia ter feito isso. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h40min de 18 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Valeu, eu sei que eu poderia ter eliminado, mas não tinha ceteza se era o certo elimar... --Stopinski 18h55min de 18 de março de 2010 (UTC) *'Nada, fez a coisa certa mas agora já sabe que nesses casos pode eliminar direto ;D Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h49min de 19 de março de 2010 (UTC) Imagem Logo Vu2c, nas outras wikis sobre os Simpsons eles já não estão usando essa imagem, estão usando um desenho mais bem feito da cabeça do Homer. Eu salvei a imagem mas não sei substituir aqui! sou burro... como faço? Ou vc mesmo muda, a imagem é essa: Arquivo:Wiki_new.png beleza? --Stopinski 12h30min de 24 de março de 2010 (UTC) então, o AeroGuns tentou me ajudar, me falou como fazer, mas mesmo alterando o arquivo da imagem a logo antiga não mudou... falei par ele arrumar se conseguir, mas se vc souber como fazer poderi fazer?--Stopinski 17h54min de 26 de março de 2010 (UTC) * Ajudei o Aero'Guns à postar o logo um pouco maior...O que acha dele agora? --Bubfernando 23h15min de 28 de março de 2010 (UTC) Dúvida OlÁ, GOSTARIA DE SABER COMA FAÇO PARA CRIAR UMA NOVA PÁGINA NA CATEGORIA ARTIGOS --Bart S 00h24min de 14 de maio de 2010 (UTC)Bart S *Já respondi na discussão do usuário Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h20min de 14 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Eu voltei, agora pra ficar, porque aqui, aqui é meu lugar! Como sempre, em época de avaliações eu dou uma sumida por aqui, só que desta vez ainda mais confiante de que a Wikisimpsons estava entregue em boas mãos. Esperava ver tudo funcionando perfeitamente, e hoje, não é que me surpreendi? Não por não estar tudo perfeito, pelo contrário, o novo layout ficou muito bom e estou muito feliz em saber que a Wikisimpsons está de fato entregue a uma comunidade que está afim de ajudar, de contribuir, de fazer nossa enciclopédia sobre Simpsons cada vez maior. Já estou ciente também do que houve mês passado na Wikipedia, até que não permitiram nosso artigo. Mas toda propaganda é boa propaganda. Certamente até aquele incidente todo nos deu ainda mais exposição, e não nego que ao mesmo tempo dei umas risadas com o artigo da Desciclopédia sobre nós. Me sinto muito feliz em poder voltar à esta comunidade, um local, que mesmo sendo online e virtual, me faz me sentir em casa, ou numa roda de amigos. Quase quatro anos se passaram desde o início singelo desta Wikia, e muita coisa mudou. Desde os primeiros meses com praticamente um usuário, até hoje em que é possível ver que está andando por canta própria. Novamente muito obrigado a todos que contribuíram para a melhoria, não importando o tamanho da contribuição. Me sinto muito orgulhoso de estar participando desta comunidade. Abraços a todos, e que continuemos cada vez mais crescendo assim. Que todo esse avanço só sirva de incentivo para continuarmos ainda mais ajudando para crescermos ainda mais. --Vu2c 03h32min de 16 de maio de 2010 (UTC) *Uau! Er.... BEM VINDO DE VOLTA! :D Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h58min de 19 de maio de 2010 (UTC) :: É bom estar de novo em casa! --Vu2c 21h04min de 21 de maio de 2010 (UTC) *Nuss! Depois dessa até merece o nobel kkkkkkk'. Mesmo não conversando muito contigo seja bem-vindo novamente! (agora que vi sua msg kkkkk') merece até uma predefinição na página inicial escrito: Clique aqui para mensagem do dono á todos Wikisipsonianos -QQQQQQQQQQQQ Espero que tenha gostado de nosso logo diferente...! Caramba, deu muito trabalho pra eu arrumar ele e criar o artigo na Desciclopédia viu? kkkkkkkkk' Abração aêww --Bubfernando 22h35min de 4 de julho de 2010 (UTC) : Quero muito agradecer a todos vocês. Eu sempre soube que uma Wiki deepois de seu pontapé inicial seria "auto-sustentável" graças à seus usuários. Mas não esperava que íamos ter uma equipe tão boa de usuários, sejam eles simples visitantes, editores, administradores; e que ela fosse trilhar tão bem assim. Novamente, muito obrigado. --Vu2c 14h50min de 5 de setembro de 2010 (UTC) Bio Olá! Editei a página sobre os moderadores e peço que vc edite sua bio lá. The_Simpsons:Administradores Vlw! --Bubfernando 19h45min de 11 de julho de 2010 (UTC) : Demorei, mas editei. xP --Vu2c 14h52min de 5 de setembro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado! Realmente, o nome "Burocrata" não sõa muito bem! KKKKK Muuito obrigado pelas boas vindas, eu não postei em sua página antes porque não sabia se você entraria por estes dias. HeHeHeHe. Acho que você percebeu.. Fizemos até uma brincadeira com "Sua foto" no "Conheça os administradores"...Como você é um desconhecido (ri muito), eu e o Stopinski resolvemos colocar a foto do Sr. X. Hehehe Espero que não se importe, e espero também que tenha gostado de algumas alterações que fiz, como mudança de layout da página inicial, e alguns novos boxes. Estive conversando com o Burocrata da Wikisimpsons americanas que agora está na Shout Wiki. Eles querem que a Wikisimpsons Pt migre para a Shout Wiki tbm.. Más pra falar verdade.. Acabei acostumando com o novo design da Wikia. Rsrsrsrs Novamente, muito obrigado =D --Bruno Viana 22h57min de 4 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Finalmente um wiki decente dos Simpsons depois de algum tempo caçando algo pra me manter atualizado com minha série favorita, os simpsons, finalmente achei esse lugar, que me pareçe perfeito mas bem quando eu cheguei aqui eu notei uma coisa(putz reclamando tão cedo) não que isso seja tão ruim ao ponto de fazer a internet cair cada vez que tento acessar este site, mas eu vi que vocês só tem administradores... não tem moderadores, que tem um pouco menos de poder do que um ADM... e o título burocrata faz um pouco de referência com o governo, e como o governo aqui no brasil é realmente p** ** *ú ser chamado de burocrata pode ser considerado um insulto sem tamanho... bem, isso não é bem reclamação, é mais opinião sobre o que pode ser melhorado, aliás, este site vive desde 2005-2006, parabéns! eu poderia com prazer ser um moderador, aliás, ADM neste site mas já sou moderador no runescape, nos nexus forums e sou ADM-Mod.-Modder não-oficial no jogo Borderlands, e não posso fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas se um dia eu me irritar nos nexus forums e xingar alguém lá eu venho passar aqui avisar que estou disponível para ajudar, pois eles não tem dó no nexus forums quando o negócio é banir, até mesmo adm's se banem do fórum, imagina um simples moderador? ah e eu vi uma idéia de um cara ali sobre quem editar bastante vira adm, mas tem que ver se o cara edita coisas úteis, se não, bem, shit happens... de que adianta editar um monte se vc só editou\adicionou 10% de coisa útil e todo o resto é inútil? aliás, quero que este site cresca, só que não vire também um TESnexus, se não perde a graça e lá vem o absolutismo e ban por flaming mínimo ou conta em um fórum rival e ads e etc etc btw eu sou viciado aficcionado em mangá, animé e quase tudo que é relacionado a desenho como este aqui no meu post, e games também, fallout, TES series, left4dead etc... mas eu não vivo sem os simpsons!!! thumb|left|400px|homer:"Marge! i'm feeling tickles in my underwear, must be the 15 beers i had, let's go upstairs and solve the problem shall we?"marge:"(Blush)tee-hee!"espero que gostem da minha mini história dos simpsons, E NÃO RECLAMEM DO MEU INGLÊS EU NÃO FALO INGLÊS HÁ ANOS!!!(porém escrevo...) Olá. Gostaria de dizer que adoro a Wikisimpsons e que percebi um erro na página Curiosidades, pois lá diz que o episódio Krusty Sai do Ar, exibe um pequeno documentário sobre a vida de Krusty, dizendo que ele iniciou a carreira como mímico, nas ruas de Tupelo, Mississipi. Mas na verdade, o episódio que contém essa cena se chama Krusty se Machuca, e não Krusty Sai do Ar. Obrigado pela atencão. Matheus Krepel 17h19min de 26 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Férias Olá, Quero te falar que agora que estou de Férias sempre irei estar na wiki procurando novas informações para deixar a wiki melhor sempre que precisar contate a mim quando tiver on me avise caso eu precisa de ajuda meu E-mail e o de baixo qualquer coisa pode estar me contatando por La ou pela pagina de discussão quase sempre estou disponível se eu não estiver e por que estou muito ocupado agora irei trabalhar bem fundo na wiki ,comecei a gostar deles depois de ter assistido o primeiro episodio na casa da minha Vó na Fox ,espero poder trabalhar com vocês administradores,e espero que vocês possam me ensinar muita coisa sou trabalhador daqui a uns 2 anos,Amo os Simpsons e irei dedicar todas as minhas férias a eles obrigado e Tchau Nalbertgsp@Hotmail.com